


Stuffed

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Belly Kink, Eggpreg, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pregnant Sex, Tentacle Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Chaen-Mi and her Dódekapod wife are pregnant.
Relationships: Female Tentacle Alien/Female Human Wife She Has Impregnated, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



B’loprst’s twelve tentacles were good for many, many different things. This was a fact for which B’loprst’s wife Chaen-Mi, heavily into the eighth and, she hoped, penultimate excruciating month of her pregnancy, was exceedingly grateful.

“How are you feeling today?” asked B’loprst.

“Like an overstuffed arkhen,” replied Chaen-Mi.

B’loprst chuckled. It was the oddest sound – perhaps a tiny bit like a fine-toothed comb being used to make tinkling, trilling music – but in no sense unpleasant to human ears. Dódekapods like B’loprst vocalized by rubbing stiff, vibratory bristles together located on the underside of their mantle.

“Would you like me to give you a belly rub, Beloved?” asked B’loprst.

Chaen-Mi didn’t hesitate. Her belly was already facing up and awaiting a rub. “Mmm, yes please!”

She _adored_ B’loprst’s belly rubs. B’loprst’s tentacles were richly shaded plum, chocolate brown, and green, the predominant hues of the frond forests on the faraway planet from which she hailed, and their texture against Chaen-Mi’s sensitive skin felt like the finest of satin ribbons. But the tentacles were muscular as well, and their rippling motions were powerful enough to rotate the clutch of eggs incubating within Chaen-Mi’s womb…

“Ahhh… Yesss… That’s veeery nice…” Chaen-Mi sighed as the subtle shift in the position of the clutch relieved her tired muscles. She was so distended that sometimes even sitting up was a chore. Walking around, even within the modest confines of their couple’s quarters on the Dódekapod merchant vessel, was almost impossible.

B’loprst continued massaging Chaen-Mi’s belly, even after Chaen-Mi was loose and relaxed. Chaen-Mi hummed with pleasure. “You’re trying to get me in the mood, aren’t you?”

“You’re not wrong,” said B’loprst as she redoubled the efforts of all twelve of her tentacles.

Now Chaen-Mi was experiencing a very different sort of aching tension in her muscles. She allowed her thighs to drift open, canting her hips ever so slightly so that her vulva was accessible. She was wet and pulsing with eagerness.

And happily, B’loprst didn’t make her wait. One of her twelve tentacles was an anatomically modified ovipositor – stiff than the other eleven, and thicker, and furled instead of pointy at the tip—

She pushed into Chaen-Mi in one thick, delicious stroke, deep as she could possibly go. The furl at the tip stroked her cervix. Chaen-Mi bit back a curse as B’loprst began to piston her tentacle back and forth, back and forth. This was a different manner of stuffing. B’loprst was almost as thick as Chaen-Mi’s wrist, and the stretch was _obscene_ , punching her g-spot unerringly as Chaen-Mi’s hips began undulating to match the rhythm of each of B’loprst’s inward thrusts.

And meanwhile, B’loprst’s other eleven tentacles kept busy, massaging Chaen-Mi’s belly, pinning her arms, holding her legs spread as the pleasure began to peak—

The ultra-sensitive tip of Chaen-Mi’s clit popped out from underneath its hood, and when the swollen glans scraped unprotected against the satiny surface of the tentacle penetrating her, Chaen-Mi came, shrieking.

“I haven’t lost my touch, clearly,” said B’loprst afterwards as Chaen-Mi wallowed in post-coital bliss.

There’d been no expulsion of eggs from B’loprst’s ovipositor, of course, so Chaen-Mi knew that B’loprst had not experienced an orgasm herself. No, today had been all about pleasing Chaen-Mi. But that was to be expected – B’loprst would wait until after the hatching of their current clutch of Dódekapodlings before attempting a new impregnation…

Which would be soon. Very soon.

“You take such good care of me,” said Chaen-Mi.


End file.
